WindClan Border/Archive 1
"What's going on here?" Ravenstar snarled. Flameshine: *rushes to border followed by a ThunderClan patrol* Flameshine: *looks around, confused* Where are they Ravenstar? Flamespirit dashes to Bluemoon. She is bleeding and unconcious, but still alive. Swiftpelt also runs to Bluemoon's side. "We need a medicine cat." Dewstar pads in, hissing. Cloudfire and several other cats are behind her. "We want revenge for Wetstar's death." "I'm here!" Midnightpelt meows. Flamespirit presses against Bluemoon's injured body and wails with grief while Swiftpelt runs to get a medicine cat. Midnightpelt runs to Bluemoon. "What's wrong?" Flameshine: Wait, what? How did Bluemoon get hurt? We have't started fighting yet... *turns to Dewstar* We didn't kill Wetstar. He chose ''to go to battle against our Clan, and Crowflight told him it was time for him to join StarClan Flamespirit felt hollow. "They obviously tried to take revenge." Swiftpelt tensed, ready to leap on a Windclan warrior who got to near her neices. Dewstar gritted her teeth. "Very well. We need to speak with Icestorm. We are holding a burial ceremony for him tonight at moonhigh." Flameshine: *narrows eyes, suspisiously* How do we know you won't just try to take her? Can we trust you to just talk to her? "Yes, we've seen what you've done to Bluemoon." Swiftpelt's voice shook. "We did nothing to your warrior!" Dewstar snarled. "And I thought Icestorm would want to say good bye to her father one last time," she added, softer. Flamespirit stared at Dewstar. "She reeks of Windclan, and you claim you didn't hurt her?" She glances at Midnightpelt, tending to Bluemoon. "Bluemoon?" Midnightpelt asked kindly. "Do you remember who attacked you?" Flameshine: *drops to soft voice* Come on Bluemoon. Can you tell us? Bluemoon groaned and shuddered. "Dew....... Wet... re.....venge...."*Blacks out.* Flameshine: *screeches in rage and flings at Dewstar* LIER!! "I did nothing to her!" Dewstar snarled, smacking Flameshine's face with a shealthed paw. Swiftpelt and Flamespirit guard Bluemoon, snarling. Dewstar steps back. "I did nothing to her, what ever she says!" she snarls, then runs back towards the WindClan camp. Flameshine: *stares after her confused* Why didn't she admit it? Bluemoon herself told us that she attacked her. She we go after her Ravenstar? Firepelt: "What's going on? What happened while I was gone?" '''Aftermath on main cats of clans IRC.' Cloudpoppy: *sniffs* this will do, I think...Hawkfire said between ThunderClan and WindClan so is this it? * a strong scent of lemon grass drifts over Cloudpoppy and she turns to find a huge clump of the sweet-smelling herb* * Poppyheart: Hello Cloudpoppy. Need some help? Arguement Raventail:*Patrols along border* Flowercloud: "Hey! Get away from our border!" Raventail:*Pushes mouse behind back* Flowercloud: "Prey stealer!" Raventail: "It was on our side of the border!" Flowercloud:*Leaps onto Raventail* Raventail:*Bites neck* Echowave:"STOP!!" Raventail:"She thought i stole prey!" Flowercloud:"But you did!" Echowave:"Let me see the mouse..."*Sniffs mouse* "This is windclan's mouse." Flowercloud:*Yowls in fury* Echowave:"Midnightpelt needs to come back!"*Wails in pain* Raventail:*Swipes Flowercloud's back* Flowercloud:*Squeals in pain* Bluemist yowls. "What's going on? Well whatever it is STOP! I bet you you'll scare the prey from here and the Sun Drown place. Thanks to you, I lost my huge rabbit." Flowercloud:"She stole prey!" Echowave:*Facepalm* Raventail:*Backs away*"I have a cat to deal with at camp!" Bluemist rolled her eyes. "Okay, from the begining, tell me everything that happened. Echowave, sit there, and don't move." Echowave:"I heard yowling. I came and Flowercloud and Raventail were fighting. Flowercloud said that Raventail stole prey. I sniffed the mouse and it was a windclan mouse. Flowercloud didn't belive me so they continued fighting and then you showed up." Gorsekit come out of no where "Wow! It looks great out here!" she looks over at Raventail "Whats wrong? Should I get Clooudstar??" she mews (Uh...Adderpaw; this is long done) (oHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) Foxkit starts chasing a vole in RiverClan territory "Come here you little-" Goldenpelt jumped out of nowhere "What are you doing here!" she mewed (Lets do this on IRC or Sunningrocks, Adder...) Category:WindClan